runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Kaiser Blade
See more quotes here. Recent Updates *Gratz on G Force 007 and Destoryers14 for winning Warlord title! *We are now peaceful against EE. *New site: http://kaiserblade.webs.com Make an account and add photos! *Check out the gallery here! Intro Kaiser Blade will be a new clan installment of Guthix Blade. This is a POC Clan. We own Varrock Palace. Kaiser Blade is accepting members starting from today, July 23rd, 2009. Kaiser Blade is founded by Sjblade and will carry similar rules as Guthix Blade. This clan, unlike its predecessor, will feature more fighting such as weekly or even daily Clan Wars, Duel Arena, Bounty Hunter for those who qualify, and even PvP worlds if the everyone agrees to it. Of course the classic mining or woodcutting sessions are still available. The Kaiser Blade will carry the previous tradition of owning most clans at Clan Wars. NOTE: The above images do not contain all the clan members of Kaiser Blade or Guthix Blade. Motto The motto for Kaiser Blade is Return of Destruction. History Below is the history of Kaiser Blade that has been collected over time. Pre Kaiser Blade Era See Guthix Blade. Spakman10 and Revansuffer Spakman10 and Revansuffer were the first two members of Kaiser Blade. Revansuffer became the first Kaiser Blade member to only use Quick Chat. CORSAM Grunge Devil came to Sjblade to convince us for alliance in a second war against BZP Chat. Kaiser Blade declined because they were making us part of their problem. Sjblade concluded that Kaiser Blade would offer no help whatsoever. POC & New Ideas On July 29th, 2009, Kaiser Blade officially became a POC (Player-owned city. Kaiser Blade's council agreed to fight more effectively in Clan Wars as strategy is sometimes better than size. Since Kaiser Blade is a rather new clan, it can't always overcome every single clan since the size is still growing. Corsam and Kaiser Blade On August 1st, the day of the Wikifest, The Corsam Clan aided Kaiser Blade in Clan Wars. Kaiser Blade plans on opening new trade opportunities with Corsam. Corsam and Kaiser Blade are now great allies. The Battle Against EE There has been a recent struggle against EE. Kaiser Blade wanted to have an alliance with EE and this is their reward: Red dog. Are you sure of this? i wasnt considering allying with them.. i dont trust them. Kaiser Blade concluded that there is no point in trying to fight EE if they're just gonna turn down the offer each time. EE's leader Ehyta is negotiating with Sjblade in recreating a previous alliance. EE is now an ally of Kaiser Blade. King Hero37 King Hero37 wanted to join this clan and was accepted. He then pulled this trick by logging on to another one of his accounts claiming to have once been a Guthix Blade general. This was indeed a big fat lie and King Hero37 got banned. Then he tried to use another account to join Kaiser Blade and soon was discovered to still be the same person. King Hero37 is now permanently banned due to the use of "sockpuppets" and deception. Spakman10, Revansuffer, and Mercurio 450 Revansuffer has kicked fellow member Otokondo two times for no reason and started flaming about Sjblade. He is now banned permanently from Kaiser Blade. Mercurio 450 came to Spakman10 to ask to spy on Kaiser Blade. Soon Mercurio left Guthix Fury and came back to Kaiser Blade telling everyone it was Spakman10 who asked Mercurio 450 to join. Spakman10 soon used another account to spy on Kaiser Blade but later said it was just for finding out what Mercurio 450 said about Kaiser Blade. In the end Mercurio 450 changed the story to how he went on Guthix Fury to joke about spying on us. Although we don't know who was really right. Destoryers14 made both of them start at Recruit rank. Problem Solved? Spakman10 was forgiven for his actions but his rank will start again at Recruit and go up. Mercurio 450 has quit the clan due to excessive spamming of "Derank me Pl0x!!!". Soon Arethied kicked Mercurio 450 but he then came back later to apologize for his actions. Kaiser Blade forgave Mercurio 450. All is well? Other News: *Blood of Zaros has been accepted as an ally. *Guthix Fury has been accepted as an ally. *P4c Man came to clan chat to clear up confusion with Kaiser Blade and Blueshield. Clan Structure Unlike Guthix Blade, the clan will be using a "triad" governing system. Instead of two players, Kaiser Blade will be ruled by three. The Dragon Knight branches out to two War Lords. All three people have the right to control the clan which includes clan activities, new members, etc. Definitions Dragon Knight: Founder of the clan (Sjblade). This position cannot be changed. Warlord(s): The Second-in-Command. The position of commander shifts every month and are elected by highest number of votes in the clan.The Dragon Knight does not decide this unless it is a special reason. Titles Titles are given as a namespace to clan members for further categorization and respect. Melee *Paladin: Meleer with a Prayer level higher than half of combat. *Assassin: Meleer who wears a combination of range and melee armor. Should be equipped with stabbing weapon(s). *Ninja: Meleer with dark clothes or armor and have an attack that is more than 3/4 of their combat. *Berserker: Meleer with a strength level that is at least 10 levels higher than attack or defence. Can be equipped with Berserker shield. *Tank: Meleer with a defence level that is at least 10 levels higher than attack or strength. Mage *Warlock: Mage with a high magic level (able to cast Fire Blast) who has a lot of runes and is not afraid to use them. *Avian: Mage who uses a lot of Wind element spells. *Ice Oracle: Mage who uses a lot of Water element spells. *Golem: Mage who uses a lot of Earth element spells. *Pyro or Pyromancer: Mage who uses a lot of Fire element spells. Ranger *Bigshot: Ranger that uses very expensive arrows (Mithril or higher). *Rogue: Ranger who uses a variety of strategies to confuse the enemy. (e.g. Teleportation Spells) Other *Ubnub* or Champion: Clan member who has six or more titles. * Ubnub is the combination of the words Uber and Nub. Credit of the word goes to TehNoobShow. Code of Conduct Like most clans, there is a code of conduct. Yes I don't like it but it is here to make sure that everything in the clan is running smoothly. *Multi-Clanning is allowed as long as Kaiser Blade is your primary clan. *Do not scam. *Do not use any outside programs to give yourself a higher advantage over other clan members. (In other words, NO HACKING!!) *Do not ask for a new rank. Ranks are upgraded quickly in Kaiser Blade. If it is becoming apparent that you have not been given a new rank in a while, private message me ingame to discuss it. *Be friendly. If any member is causing problems. He/she will be removed for one day or even banned from Kaiser Blade. Don't think it won't happen. It does happen. *Do not use the word "noob" on low level members. *Here is one that I found out from previous experience in clans: Do not ask to join and then never play RuneScape. Also if you are inactive for more than a month, Sjblade has the right to remove you due to the high expanding rates of Kaiser Blade and that fact that he is F2P. *If you try to spy on Kaiser Blade, you shall be banned. How to Join After reading all that information here is the decision point where you decide if this is the clan for you...or not. If you do wish to join you may do any of the following: We will not accept any more members. Sjblade's Friends List is currently full. There can be no more new members until further notice. *Private Message me ingame or go on my Clan Chat and ask to join. (Not recommended because I have Private set to Friends) *email me at airblade86@yahoo.com or go to my user page and on the sidebar, click email this user. (Recommended!) *Leave me a shout out on my talk page. (Not preferred since I have problems loading Wiki; Use if all the above fails) Note: Once you tell me that you want to join, you are automatically accepted. Yep that's correct no level requirements. RuneScape already has enough of those =). It is recommended though that your combat is above 10 so that you survive longer in minigames like Clan Wars. List of Activities *Clan Wars *Fist of Guthix *Rev Hunting (Rarely) *Bounty Hunter (Rarely) *Owning Noobs *Training *Talking *Peanut Butter and Jelly Time Dance *Mining *Giving out GP to clan members *Hide and Seek *Races Alliances Like Guthix Blade, Kaiser Blade has made a few alliances. *Eternitys End *C O R S A M *Knights of Guthix *Ehtya's Empire *The Burning Legion *Guthix Fury *Blueshield *Light Wolves Videos thumb|center|300px|Kaiser Blade's Anthem Trivia *Although not purposely meant to happen, Guthix Blade and Kaiser Blade's abbreviations are abbreviations for computer storage capacity. (GB and KB) *Kaiser Blade's official pronounciation is Kai-zer Bleyd. *Kaiser Blade's official anthem is Temple Desecrated from RuneScape soundtrack. *A Kaiser Blade is also an implement for cutting back undergrowth. It is similar to a machete, but on a long handle. Category:Clans Category:Free-to Play and Pay-to-Play clans Category:Kaiser Blade